A New Start
by Kainat
Summary: Hiatus After her husband's death,she finds out that her son is diagnosed with a deadly disease in order to save him she needs to find money. He's a millionaire who doesn't trust women. What will happen when both of their paths cross in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Much thanks to my beta reader **Anime-Goddess-Sakura **

enjoy!

* * *

It all started when my husband Sanosuke Sagara died. Sanosuke and I met and fell in love when we were studying at Tokyo University. Sanosuke was studying in the engineering department while I was into economics. Our first meeting was a coincidence, we met in a photography club and fell in love. It was like love at first sight.

Since I was a little girl I always liked taking pictures and as I grew older this passion grew with me, I even thought of making this as a career but things didn't turned out to be the way I wanted, so I decided doing it as a hobby. When I first saw and met Sanosuke, what really caught my eyes were his looks. I thought he was the ladies man but as time passed I discovered something, I was fairly mistaken that very first day.

What caught my eyes were not his looks but the special aura that was around him, then I realized that I had really fallen in love with his personality and not his looks. As I got to know him better, I felt very special for knowing someone unique like Sanosuke.

I remember the first day we met, I was in the place where our club meetings were being held. I was a member in that club for only one month, so I didn't really know the people that much or I was shy I guess. Since the club meetings were being held only once a week, we were given assignments to do.

When Sanosuke entered through the door I realized that he was quite popular, he was admired by both his male and female members. It seemed he was a long time member there because he knew every single person in the club, well except for me. I miss my husband very much but back then I didn't know that the man that just came through the door would become my future husband. I remember that day like it was yesterday;

_Photography club meeting starts at 1:00_

_Kaoru was sitting in one the empty chairs. She had come ten minutes earlier she realized that aside from her, there were only few other members who were chatting and showing each other the pictures that they had taken through out the week._

_Seeing that, she also took out her own pictures and her camera from her backpack preparing to show her own work._

_"I really hope they like my pictures."_

_A few moments later a cheery girl around her age approached her_

_"Hey Kaoru! I didn't see you come in, how was your week?"_

_"It was ok Asami thank you, if you don't mind can I see the pictures that you took?"_

_"Sure, no problem I'll show them to you after Namito is done looking at them."_

_While Kaoru was waiting she saw someone enter through the door, it was a tall brunette man, the man went around people and it seemed that he had been away for some time, because people were all saying the same thing; "Where were you Sanosuke?" ," What happened man, I didn't see you for sometime"…_

_Then the tall brunette man whom I believe is Sanosuke turned towards me and said; "You must be new here, hi my name is Sanosuke Sagara."_

_"Umm h..hi."_

_'Its not the right time to freeze girl come on say your name.'_

_"I..I'm my name is Kaoru Kamiya nice to meet you Mr .Sagara."_

_"Ah! Sanosuke is fine infect Sano is better, yeah you can call me Sano welcome and nice to meet you too."_

_"So we are equal if you call me kaoru."_

* * *

After that day I became really close with Sano, we talked and discovered that we had many similarities but the major one was 'photography'. 

We were so in love that eight months after we met in a nice cold winter day he proposed, then we decided to stay engaged till spring and get married when cherry blossoms fully bloomed. Since I had no one from my family except for my aunt, I only told her, but Sano decided to keep this relationship a secret from his family, because he knew that his family was not going to accept me and they were against Sano getting married before he finished his education.

When finally spring came and the cherry blossoms fully bloomed we got married. Now we were husband and wife his family created a chaos when they found out, but Sano didn't care he knew he had found his soulmate and didn't want to let go. His father even disowned him for marrying a girl like me. Sano left the house without even looking behind him and that was the last time his family ever saw his face.

After Sano and I got married we continued with our educations I completed mine while Sano completed his education and became an engineer. We were so happy and so in love.

A year after I completed my education I gave birth to a baby boy, Sano named him Yahiko. Yahiko looked just like his father his hair his eyes, we were now a complete family, but fate decided to play one on us.

It was a cold december night, I begged Sano that night to cancel out his flight and not to go to India. He had a big job in India and since he was one of the best engineers in the firm his employer decided to send him there, but I knew that something bad was going to happen to him if he boarded that plane that night.

He insisted and kept saying that after this job he was going to take a long break and take his son and me to a trip around Japan, but it never happened. The airplane that he was on crashed into the ocean because of the bad weather. I found out about the bad news the next morning on TV, I froze in my place when I saw my husband's name on the screen.

On that very moment my whole world crumbled around me...I felt sick, and alone and now I was a widow with a one year old son who was now fatherless.

When his family found out about the bad news they blamed me, especially his father he hated me and my son,what really broke my heart was no one from Sano's family showed up at his funeral.

Now five years later I look back and see that I don't regret not one moment I spent with Sano, my son was one year old back then but now he is six years old.

Thinking about all these memories made me forget that I have work tomorrow, so I should sleep now and hope that I dream about Sano tonight.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Please Review

Kainat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Thanks **Anime-Goddess-Sakura **for betaing!

enjoy!

* * *

_Sano please I beg you, don't go to India!" she begged. _

_"Love, you know that I have to go, but I promise you that when this job is over, I'll take you and Yahiko on a trip around Japan. Maybe we'll even go to China." _

_"I don't know Sano I have this bad feeling, please cancel your flight! _

_"Please I beg you don't go!" _

_"Don't go...p-please please come back!" _

_"Sanooo!!!"_

Blue eyes snapped open as Kaoru found herself in bed. Taking a quick look around, she was relieved to see that she was in bed and that it had all been a dream.

"Oh my god! Not again Sano why did it have to end this way? Why?"

'Knock knock!!'

"Yes!?"

"Ms.Kaoru! are you alright?"

"Ye-Yes Suzuki I'm alright I just had a nightmare I'll be fine, is Yahiko awake yet?"

"No Ms.Kaoru he's still asleep, do you want me to wake him up?"

"No I'll do it."

"Oh Ms.Kaoru do you want coffee or tea for breakfast?"

"Tea is fine."

Before entering to Yahiko's room Kaoru stopped outside and thought about her dream

'_What's happening to me? For the last two nights I've been seeing the same dream again and again? But is it trying to show me something, what if something happens to Yahiko, No-no! I don't think I could live if something happens to him'_

"God what am I thinking? I think I'm becoming paranoid" she muttered absentmindedly, while running a hand through her dark locks.

"Yahiko, baby is time to wake up"

"hmm… mommy?"

"Yes sunshine it's me come on its time to eat"

"Mommy I don't want to, don't feel good"

"Baby remember what doctor Genzai said if you don't eat anything you won't feel any better"

"But mommy my head hurts very bad."

"Don't worry baby trust me you'll be fine ok?"

"Ok."

"Now come on let's go Suzuki is waiting for us"

'_Baby I'm really worried about your condition, no matter what I have to find a donor very soon other wise it's going to be too very late for everything.'_

* * *

'Ringggggg' 

"Hmhmm Hel-Hello"

"Good morning Enishi."

"Morning to you too, what time is it?"

"Its quarter to eight."

"What! Never mind anyway what do you want, why did you wake me up this early!?"

"I suppose you forgot we have a big meeting at nine-thirty this morning!"

"Ahh! shoot I forgot about it, I was out last night and then I had a busy night if you know what I mean, anyway why do I have to attend the meeting? Why can't you just make the decisions on your own?"

"Enishi I think you forget the fact that you own half of the corporation and we are going to discuss some important issues, and I really don't care if you had a busy night I'm expecting you to be at the meeting on time no excuses!"

"Yeah man I'll be there in half an hour, by the way where are calling me from?"

"I'm in my office now, Enishi don't forget what I said and be here on time."

"What am I going to do with him?"

"Hello, Mrs.Nanami please bring me a cup of dark coffee"

"Yes sir."

'Knock Knock!'

"Come in"

As the door opened a sluttish brunette woman walked in holding a bunch of folders, she was wearing a really short and tight black dress which was showing a lot of cleavage

"How can I help you?"

"Hi sir, I came to drop these files"

"What files? If you need something first you have to see my secretary which is outside."

"What secretary? There was no secretary outside."

'_Damn, she must have gone to bring me my coffee.'_

"Ok then leave the files on my table I'll take a look at them later."

"Umm...do you have some time sir I have something to ask you."

"What is it? Make it fast I don't have time."

"Hmm here this is my address come to my place tonight I'll be waiting,"

'_What! Who does she think she is?'_

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!! You slut!"

"B-B-But sir you got me wrong."

"I SAID LEAVE!!"

As she was leaving, the folders that she brought were thrown after her and they all landed on the floor creating a mess

'knock knock'

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry sir, I brought your coffee."

"Leave it on my table, and Mrs. Nanami please do me a favor, the woman who just left my office I want her out of this corporation by noon today!"

"Yes sir"

"And the files on the floor please discard them."

Couple of minutes after Mrs. Nanami left Enishi walked in.

"Hey man what happened? Last time I saw Mrs. Nanami looked really shaky."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Tell me."

"What's with all these women? Don't they have any shame! One of them walked in to my office this morning asking for something really immoral, they are all gold diggers and they are all good for one thing."

"Ah! Not all women are the same Kenshin."

"Enishi I didn't have one decent relationship for a long time why? Because all the women that I have met are after the same thing, they either want to be in my bed or they are after my wealth."

"Well Kenshin that's how life is, come on let's go the meeting starts in ten minutes."

* * *

"Suzuki, take care of my son and if something happens call me right away." 

"Yes Ms.Kaoru don't worry."

"Yahiko baby I'm going to work now ok."

"Mommy please don't go."

"Baby don't worry I'll be back tonight and I'll bring you something tell me what do you want me to bring you?"

"Nothing mommy I want to stay with you and color pictures."

"Ok how about we do that when I get back home ok sweetie?"

"Ok."

"Suzuki make sure Yahiko stays in bed doctor Genzai said that he shouldn't tire himself."

"I'll try to call during my lunch break ok."

"Ok Ms.Kaoru please don't worry."

* * *

"Good morning everyone." 

"Good morning, Mr.Himura."

"I think everybody is here well except for the new worker, what was her name again does anyone know?"

"Her name is Kaoru Kamiya, Mr.Himura."

"Thank you Misao."

"It seems like Ms.Kamiya doesn't take her job seriously, weren't you all told yesterday that we have an important meeting this morning at nine-thirty sharp!"

"Yes sir!"

"Calm down Kenshin she must have an excuse for not showing up on time."

"Enishi, if I as the employer can get here on time I expect my employees to take some responsibility and do the exact same thing."

"Yeah, you're right man."

"Look it's been fifteen minutes, and if Ms.Kamiya doesn't show up in the next five minutes then she can go and look herself for a new job!"

"Sir we could start without Ms.Kamiya"

"No, Mr.Hayatake I never start my meetings when everyone's not completely here."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Five minutes is…"

"I'm really sorry for being late."

**TBC...**

Please Review

_Kainat _


End file.
